The generation of electricity using wind involves the use of windmills, typically very sizable windmills having diameters of tens, if not hundreds of feet. Such windmills are not only extremely heavy, but are generally spaced apart from one another by a large distance in a field so that each windmill does not negatively interact with one another (by way of disrupted wind/air flow) during rotation.
The overall size of such windmills is required, as such a standard windmill configuration must be large in order to generate enough electricity. As such, wind-generated electricity requires large equipment, sometimes hundreds of feet tall and wide and several acres of space in order to be effective.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an effective and much more compact electricity generation system using wind and air, including such systems that blend into an overall building structure or landscape. Additionally, current propeller configured windmills must be mounted on a pole or tower and are therefore restricted to narrowly defined geographic locations and applications.